Un échange interscolaire avec Durmstrang
by Chachouw Potter
Summary: OSPOV de Luna. Un échange interscolaire est organisé entre Poudlard et Durmstrang. Luna, Ginny, Ron et Hermione sont de l'aventure... Romances en vue!


**Un échange interscolaire avec Durmstrang.**

Après des vacances mouvementées, je venais de rentrer à Poudlard pour ma sixième année. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis la fin de l'année dernière marquée par le décès de Dumbledore.

J'avais passé un mois de mes vacances au Terrier avec ma meilleure amie, Ginny, qui ne cessait de me parler de son cher Harry. Celui-ci avait préféré rompre avec elle pour la protéger et elle passait son temps à s'en lamenter et à parler de lui. Heureusement pour moi et pour Hermione, l'autre confidente de Ginny, Harry avait fini par changer d'avis. Nous avons alors pu avoir d'autres conversations comme par exemple l'Ordre du Phénix que Ginny et moi avons finalement intégré, étant les seules élèves de sixième année autorisées à y prendre part. Il y avait également beaucoup d'autres élèves de Poudlard, de la septième année.

Que pourrais-je dire d'autres sur ces vacances ? Que le « Harry-chéri de sa Ginny », comme je l'appelle pour embêter Ginny, a été violemment perturbé par l'arrivée d'un Malefoy Junior blessé, qui avait fuit les Mangemorts et voulait être protégé et intégré dans l'Ordre dont il avait entendu parlé. Personne ne croyait à son innocence, mais il a proposé qu'on lui donne du Véritaserum et tout le monde a bien été obligé de le croire.

Enfin bon, assez parlé de ces vacances, me voilà, moi, Luna, assise à la table des Serdaigles après avoir dégusté un bon repas, prête à écouter le discours de cette bonne vieille McGo' qui a succédé à Dumbledore au poste de directrice, comme tout le monde s'y attendait.

« Maintenant que vous avez bien mangé et bien bu, il est temps de faire les petites annonces rituelles du début de l'année et de vous annoncer une nouvelle qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Tout d'abord, Mr Rusard m'a prié de vous rappeler qu'aucune des Farces et Attrapes du magasin des jumeaux Weasley n'est tolérée dans notre établissement et qu'il interdit à quiconque de toucher à sa chatte, qui, apparemment, aurait eu quelque problèmes avec un placard, l'année dernière.  
A présent, je tiens à vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Mr Lupin, que les élèves au-dessus de la 5ème année connaissent déjà ainsi que Mrs Tonks qui me remplacera pour le cours de Métamorphoses. Mr Slughorn a accepté de rester une année de plus parmi nous pour enseigner les Potions.  
Je vous rappelle que la Forêt Interdite est toujours autant interdite tout comme les sorties nocturnes dans les couloirs du château.  
Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard pour les élèves des cinq dernières années seront toujours d'actualité, cette année, mais en présence d'Aurors envoyés spécialement du Ministère.

Et enfin, la dernière nouvelle et pas des moindres !! Il s'agit d'un échange avec le collège Durmstrang auquel les élèves de sixième et septième peuvent participer. J'espère vous voir nombreux à y participer. Pour les intéressés, venez me trouver à la fin du banquet pour un complément d'informations. »

Un brouhaha emplit la salle, peu d'élèves apparemment avaient envie de partir du château cette année. Je me décidai d'attendre que la salle se vide pour ce « complément d'informations ». Ça ne peut pas me faire de tors, de juste demander. La salle était presque vide à présent, seuls restèrent quelques élèves de sixième et septième, mais pas des masses. Je reconnus notamment Ron, Hermione, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan de Gyffondor ainsi que Ginny qui venait d'arriver près de moi, toute excitée. Pas de trace de son Harry-chéri ! Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur et elle me murmura un « je t'expliquerai après ».  
Nous avançâmes vers le professeur McGonagall qui distribuait des parchemins à tous les élèves intéressés. Je lus celui que je finis par obtenir :

_Chers élèves,_

Cette année, pour renforcer les liens entre les élèves du Monde de la Magie, les collèges Durmstrang et Poudlard ont décidé de créer un échange interscolaire pour leurs élèves les plus âgés. Il s'agit de passer le mois d'octobre dans l'autre école, afin de rencontrer des jeunes qui ont une culture différente et ainsi se faire de nouveaux amis.  
Les cours se passeront normalement et le problème linguistique n'en sera plus un, car tous les élèves boiront une potion afin d'apprendre la langue lacunaire.  
Le départ se fera le 1er octobre a 10h dans le Hall de Poudlard par un moyen surprise que vous découvrirez le jour même et le retour se fera par ce même moyen le 30 octobre vers 18h afin que vous soyez là pour Halloween.  
Si vous désirez participer à ce séjour, veuillez faire compléter ce formulaire d'autorisation parentale et me prévenir le plus rapidement possible pour une meilleure organisation.

Bien à vous,

Minerva McGonagall, directrice. 

Ginny se tourna vers moi :

- Alors ?  
- Alors quoi ?  
- Tu comptes le faire ce voyage ?  
- Je crois oui, répondis-je, ça doit être chouette de passer un moment dans une autre école, de voir comment ça se passe,… Et toi ?  
- J'irai aussi, je pense ! J'en parlerai avec Harry.  
- Tu ne sais vraiment rien faire sans lui ! déclarai-je. Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu, à ce propos ?  
- Je ne sais pas, il est parti très vite après le souper. Je crois qu'il n'a pas très envie de venir, dit-elle d'un air triste.  
- Peut-être que ça ne l'intéresse pas du tout, suggérai-je  
- On verra bien… Bon, je vais le retrouver, à demain !

Elle me fit la bise et partit. Je décidai de faire ce voyage, avec ou sans elle ! Je fis donc un détour par la volière pour envoyer le formulaire d'autorisation des parents à mon père et lui écrire une petite lettre pour lui raconter ma rentrée et mon intention de faire cet échange. Je confiai la lettre à ma chouette Santas et partis retrouver ma chère salle commune et mon dortoir.

1er octobre, 8h30. Me voilà fin prête pour le grand départ. J'avais bouclé ma valise hier soir, il ne me restait donc plus qu'à m'habiller et déjeuner. Peu d'élèves se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle. Pas étonnant, on était samedi, ils faisaient la grasse mat'.

J'allai dans le hall et remarquai que nous n'étions pas très nombreux. La plupart des élèves voulant partir n'avaient pas eu l'autorisation de leurs parents qui préféraient qu'ils restent en sécurité à Poudlard, car par les temps qui courent… C'est peut-être le seul endroit où on peut être en sécurité. Une vingtaine d'élèves se préparait donc à partir. Il y avait notamment Malefoy, Hermione, Ron, Ginny que Harry, Miracle, n'accompagnait pas parce qu'il avait des recherches à faire à Poudlard, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de battre Voldemort (du moins c'est ce que j'ai compris…), Padma Patil, Ernie McMillan et Hannah Abbot. Il n'y avait aucun élève de ma classe et mes autres futurs compagnons de voyage, je ne les connaissais pas. J'appris qu'il y avait au total 4 Serpentards, 6 Gryffondors, 4 Serdaigles et 6 Poufsouffles. Assez bien réparti, quoi !

Arriva le moment où nous allions enfin découvrir le fameux moyen de transport « surprise ». Le professeur McGonagall nous fit sortir du château et je vis une dizaine de Sombrals, dans le parc. Seul Malefoy semblait les voir aussi, car il fit la grimace. McGo nous demanda de nous asseoir dans un carré d'herbe d'environ 4 mètres sur 4 délimité par un trait blanc, puis elle marmonna une formule et alla trouver le plus imposant des Sombrals pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Celui-ci poussa un cri étrange qui nous fit frissonner et tous les Sombrals s'élevèrent dans les airs, le professeur McGonagall marmonna une autre formule, nous sourit, puis nous dit « Bon voyage » et c'est là que la terre commença à s'élever, tel un tapis volant, tirée par les Sombrals. Ron laissa échapper un « Wahou » admiratif. C'était plutôt agréable comme moyen de transport, nous ne sentions ni le vent, ni le froid et l'herbe s'était déformée en sièges très confortables qui prenaient la forme de la position qu'on avait. Je supposai que nous étions invisibles, car les Sombrals ne prenaient pas la peine de voler dans les nuages.

Je passai le voyage à discuter avec Ginny et les autres personnes que je connaissais. Vers 13 heures, alors que nos ventres commençaient à crier famine, un véritable festin apparut au centre de notre… appelons-le tapis volant... Nous mangeâmes et bûmes à notre aise.

Il faisait noir quand les Sombrals amorcèrent l'attérissage. Subitement, nous sentîmes le froid, comme si nous étions sortis d'une bulle, qui nous entourait sans doute quand nous étions en haute altitude. Le château apparut alors, ça me coupa le souffle. Il n'avait absolument rien à comparer avec Poudlard, mais était tellement imposant et tellement lugubre que… c'était vraiment impressionant ! J'entendis quelques murmures dans le genre « Dans quoi je me suis embarqué, moi ? ». Hermione, elle, ne paraissait guère étonnée.

- C'est exactement comme ça que Viktor me l'a décrit !

Je vis Ron se renfrogner. J'espère que ces deux-là profiteront de ce voyage pour se trouver et enfin se mettre en couple, parce que ça devient lourd à la longue ! Un homme se dirigeait vers nous. 

- Vous êtes pile à l'heure prévue !!! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, dit-il en bulgare.

Tout le monde le comprit cependant grâce à la potion que le professeur McGonagall avait jointe au repas de midi.

- Je me présente, continua-t-il, je suis Octave Onoff, directeur adjoint, veuillez-me suivre s'il vous plaît, je vais vous conduire dans la Salle à Manger, c'est justement l'heure du souper et je suis sûr que vous devez tous avoir très faim.

Nous le suivîmes donc jusqu'à la pièce dénommée Salle à Manger. Quand nous entrâmes, des dizaines de têtes se tournèrent vers nous et c'est gênés que nous découvrîmes cette pièce ressemblant étrangement à la Grande Salle de Poudlard, le plafond magique en moins.

- Ahhhh, voilà nos camarades anglais ! s'exclama un petit homme assis au centre de la table des professeurs, bienvenue à tous !! Je suis le professeur Chokotoff, je vous en prie, installez-vous aux différentes tables. Vous resterez ici quand vous aurez fini de manger pour que je vous explique différentes choses.

Nous fûmes étonnés de voir qu'un homme aussi petit et insignifiant ait pu être directeur d'une école aussi importante et succéder à Karkaroff. J'allai m'asseoir avec Ginny à une des cinq tables. Nous discutâmes avec quelques élèves de notre âge qui finirent par nous quitter pour vaquer à leurs activités. Quand tous les élèves furent sortis excepté nous, le professeur Chokotoff nous rassembla près de lui.

- Je vous souhaite une fois de plus la bienvenue ! J'espère que vous vous plairez bien parmi nous ! Voilà comment ça va se passer : pour ne pas compliquer trop les choses, vous aurez votre propre salle commune, mais le reste de la journée, vous serez séparés dans les différentes classes de votre niveau. Le professeur Onoff va vous conduire jusqu'à cette salle commune. Je vous souhaite un mois enrichissant à Durmstrang !

Quand nous arrivâmes dans la salle qui nous était réservée, nous eûmes la surprise de voir qu'elle n'était pas aussi lugubre que le château en lui-même. C'était une pièce lumineuse avec une trentaine de fauteuils (sans doute en prévision des amis qu'on pourrait amener) et était des couleurs de nos quatre maisons qui donnaient un décor harmonieux. Comme à Poudlard, un escalier menait au dortoir des filles et un autre chez les garçons. Je remarquai enfin la présence d'une fille et d'un garçon qui devaient être les Préfets en Chef. La fille s'adressa à nous :  
- Bonjour, je suis Stefania Doziemstroff, je suis Préfète en Chef tout comme lui, dit-elle en désignant le garçon qui se retourna (il venait d'allumer le feu d'un coup de baguette magique), c'est nous qui avons décoré votre Salle commune aux couleurs de votre école.  
- Moi c'est Théodore Krum, pour vous servir, déclara-t-il en nous faisant une petite révérence avec un sourire.  
Mon Dieu qu'il est beau, pensai-je en rougissant  
- Tu es le cousin de Viktor, c'est bien ça ? demanda Hermione  
- Ouais… Mais on est très différent ! Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais éviter de parler de mon très célèbre cousin, dit-il ironiquement.  
Quelle cruche cette Hermione, évidemment qu'il n'a pas très envie qu'on s'intéresse à lui pour son cousin ! Comme il l'a envoyée balader … Il n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche ! pensai-je en le fixant.

Ginny remarqua que je le regardais et me lança un drôle de regard. Je lui répondis silencieusement avec mon air « Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

- Bon, dit Stefania pour changer de sujet voyant que la tension montait, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, venez nous trouver, notre Salle est juste à côté !  
- Merci, dis-je, à demain !

Et je montai dans le dortoir sous le regard surpris de mes camarades qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce que je parte comme ça. Mais ça deviens lourd les bienvenues à la longue !!

- Ben dites donc, elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, votre copine ! s'exclama le beau Théodore.

Le dortoir était fort quelconque… Pas de splendides lits à baldaquin comme à Poudlard, juste de simples lits que je devinai peu confortables. Pour le décor, les Préfets en Chef n'avaient pas du avoir le temps d'y penser, c'était bien à l'image du château. Des murs en briques grises rendaient la pièce plutôt froide.

Ginny ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? me demanda-t-elle.  
- Ben rien… Elle venait de nous dire bonne nuit, j'étais donc en droit de venir ici pour me trouver une bonne place… Et puis je suis crevée.  
- Mouais… C'est vrai ! Je peux me mettre à côté de toi ?  
- Bien sûr, voyons !

Nous discutâmes de nos impressions sur le château et les élèves. Bientôt, Hermione et les autres filles se joignirent à nous. Personne n'eût du mal à s'endormir pour un sommeil bien mérité.

Le lendemain, nous fûmes réveillées à 7h30 par une Hermione hystérique.

- Viiiiiiite ! Dépêchez-vous, les cours commencent dans ¾ d'heures et nous n'avons ni mangé, ni pris une douche !

Toutes les filles, excepté moi, se levèrent en vitesse et foncèrent vers la salle de bain. Elles sont ridicules ! Il faut dix minutes pour prendre une douche, encore dix pour manger et … disons dix minutes pour aller jusqu'à la Salle à Manger et de la Salle à Manger à la salle de classe. Noooo stress !

Je pris donc tout mon temps pour me préparer et c'est à 7h50 que je me retrouvai à attendre mes amies, assise dans la Salle commune. Ginny et Hermione arrivèrent et nous décidâmes de ne pas attendre tout le monde pour aller manger. Après tout, c'est leur problème s'ils arrivent en retard.

Ce mois passa à une vitesse folle. Entre les cours, les promenades dans le château et dans le parc, les discussions avec nos nouveaux amis de Durmstrang et les devoirs, nous n'avions pas une seconde à nous. J'avais mieux appris à connaître Padma Patil et c'est vraiment une fille très sympa ! Me voilà avec une amie dans ma maison, ce n'est pas de trop. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens m'évitaient ou se moquaient de moi… Mais après tout, je m'en fiche complètement.

Comme Padma était devenue mon amie, elle participait à nos longues discussions sur les garçons que j'avais avec Gin' et Hermione. Enfin quand je dis sur les garçons c'était principalement sur Harry et les garçons en général, parce qu'Hermione ne parlait pas de Ron et moi … Moi je n'avais personne en vue (ou du moins ça ne regardait que moi !). Nous apprîmes que Padma était folle de Dean Thomas et Hermione lui promis de lui arranger le coup à Poudlard. Padma était très enthousiaste et ne cessait de la remercier à l'avance. Hannah Abbot venait aussi de temps en temps discuter avec nous, surtout d'Ernie dont elle rêve toutes les nuits, comme elle dit si bien. Bref nos discussions étaient animées !

Nous étions maintenant le 29 octobre et un bal était organisé ce soir, en notre honneur. Ron avait demandé à Hermione de l'accompagner et celle-ci, toute gênée, mais heureuse, avait accepté.

- Voilà une chose de faite, me souffla Ginny, depuis le temps qu'Hermione et mon grand dadais de frère se tournent autour… On s'arrangera pour les mettre ensemble au bal, hein ?  
- Ouais, c'est une bonne idée !!! répondis-je enthousiaste.

Nous passâmes la journée avec d'autres filles de Durmstrang qui disaient se réjouir du bal de ce soir car il n'y en avait jamais. Vers 16h, nous montâmes dans nos dortoirs pour nous préparer. Nous nous aidions l'une l'autre à enfiler nos robes que nous avions commandé par Hibou-correspondance et à se coiffer quand nous remarquâmes qu'aucune d'entre nous n'avait de mascara. C'est là que Jane Mintforth de Serpentard nous dit :

- Si vous voulez, j'en ai moi… Maintenant si vous ne voulez rien accepter d'une méchante Serpentard…

C'est vrai que nous avions particulièrement évité toute personne appartenant à Serpentard et nous nous en sentîmes honteuses. Ginny fut la première à se ressaisir.

- Excuse-nous… Je  
- C'est pas grave, l'interrompit Jane, je ne comprends juste pas comment vous pouvez avoir autant de préjugés ! Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas Mangemorts…  
- Excuse-nous, dis-je à mon tour, c'est vrai qu'on a été idiotes sur ce coup-là… Mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour se connaître, enfin si tu veux bien… Amies ? lui demandai-je en lui tendant la main.  
- Amies ! dit-elle en me la serrant.

Les autres filles firent pareil et c'est ainsi qu'une Serpentard devint notre amie.

Quand nous descendîmes pour le repas, nous étions toutes aussi splendides les unes que les autres, enfin du moins pour les autres… Moi ? On verra bien, ma foi… J'espère !  
Le souper était encore meilleur que les autres jours; c'est bien simple, il rattrapait presque la cuisine de Poudlard. On avait le choix entre une vingtaine de plats très appétissants et j'optai pour des lasagnes, un plat italien. C'était vraiment délicieux, il faudra que je suggère aux elfes de Poudlard d'en faire de temps à autre !

Dès que tout le monde eût mangé son dessert, le professeur Chokotoff nous demanda de nous lever et il fit disparaître les tables et ensuite apparaître une scène sur laquelle s'installe un DJ ainsi que des petites tables dans les coins de la salle et un bar. Le DJ prit place et commença à diffuser les plus grands tubes sorciers. Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la piste en même temps que d'autres couples.

- Alors voilà le plan, me murmura Ginny, la première de nous deux qui se trouve quelqu'un pour danser s'arrange pour les bousculer afin d'envoyer Hermione contre Ron. Ok ?  
- Ok ! Mais c'est foireux comme plan, si tu veux mon avis.  
- Je propose que ça soit toi qui danses alors, comme ça je leur ferai une remarque juste après, pour être sûre que ça fonctionne.  
- Il n'y a qu'une personne avec qui j'ai envie de danser, murmurai-je plus pour moi que pour elle.  
- Théodore, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Lui-même, répondis-je le regard rêveur.

A chaque fois que je l'avais croisé dans un couloir, je l'avais suivi des yeux contemplant son beau cul et son visage si craquant. Un véritable coup de foudre !

Nous discutions depuis une dizaine de minutes quand Théodore arriva et me demanda, non pas de l'air assuré qu'il avait le premier soir dans la salle commune, mais d'un air gêné, si je voulais danser avec lui. Essayant de ne pas rougir, j'acceptai et nous allâmes sur la piste. Un grand silence s'installait quand je me décidai à lui parler du plan, au moins ça briserait la glace.

- Au fait, tu vois Ron et Hermione ?  
- Heu…  
- Le rouquin et la brunette là-bas, lui montrais-je discrètement.  
- Ah oui ! La petite Préfète en Chef de chez vous qui n'arrête pas de parler…  
- Exact ! Bon et bien ça fait des années qu'ils se tournent autour et avec mon amie Ginny, on en a vraiment marre et on a un plan pour les mettre ensemble ce soir.  
- Un plan ? Ok… Mais pourquoi tu me parles de tout ça ?  
- C'est que… J'aurais besoin de toi, dis-je en rougissant.  
- Je peux essayer de t'aider, déclara-t-il en rougissant à son tour, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?  
- Il faut juste bousculer Hermione pour qu'elle tombe sur Ron.  
- Et après ?  
- Après Ginny passe à l'attaque et nous on regarde !  
- Ok… Ben allons-y

Nous commençâmes à danser en bougeant beaucoup, nos corps totalement en accord et en nous rapprochant de nos cibles. Soudain, Théo m'envoya contre Hermione qui tomba, comme prévu, dans les bras de Ron. Celui-ci rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Ginny s'exclama :

- Aaah ! Vous vous êtes enfin avoué que vous vous aimiez ! ça fait plaisir, depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça !

Voyant qu'ils la regardaient d'un drôle d'air, entre la gêne et la fureur, elle continua son speech :

- Oups… Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas le cas… Mais allez profitez de l'occasion, vous en mourez d'envie tous les deux !

Puis elle partit en marchant d'un pas rapide, les doigts croisés avec un sourire satisfait.

- C'était ça votre plan, me murmura Théodore incrédule.  
- Bah oui… Regarde !

Ron, rouge comme une tulipe, chuchota quelque chose à Hermione qui, tout aussi rouge, lui répondit et… ils s'embrassèrent !

- Félicitations ! Vous avez un don, toi et ta copine, s'exclama Théodore.  
- Mais non, on les connaît, c'est tout, lui dis-je mal à l'aise, ça faisait longtemps qu'on attendait une occasion comme ça.

Nous dansâmes ensemble toute la soirée, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour boire et discuter. Je ne m'étais pas trompée sur lui, c'est vraiment le mec de mes rêves. Hélas rien ne semblait se passer dans sa tête. Je mourais d'envie de l'embrasser, mais c'était à lui de faire le premier pas, pas à moi !

Il était près de minuit et un slow commença ; je vis Ron et Hermione, enlacés, sortir de la salle. Théo et moi étions de plus en plus proche, on se laissait aller sur cette belle musique, se regardant dans les yeux. Enfin, je vis sa tête se rapprocher, je sentais son souffle sur mon visage, nos lèvres n'étaient plus séparées que par quelques millimètres… Distance qui diminuait dangereusement… C'est là que je reçus un coup de coude.

C'était Padma.

- Quoi ? demandai-je, furieuse d'être interrompue à un moment pareil.  
- Désolée, mais…

Elle me désigna le bar. Ginny était là, ne tenant presque plus debout, tant elle était ivre, Malefoy lui donnait un nouveau verre et … elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Je fonçai vers le bar rouge de colère.

- Non mais ça va pas ?! Putain Malefoy, comment tu peux faire ça ? C'est vraiment dégueulasse ! Tu la saoûles pour mieux te la taper après, c'est ça ? Rien que parce que c'est la copine d'Harry que tu détestes ! Roh tu me dégoûtes ! Et toi Gin' ! Contrôle-toi merde ! On n'a pas idée de boire autant ! Je te laisse seule une soirée et je te retrouve dans les bras de ce crétin de Malefoy. Allez viens !

Je l'empoignai et partit avec elle de la Salle. Des larmes de colères et de frustration coulaient sur mes joues. Je la ramenai dans le dortoir et la mit au lit, puis retournai vers la Salle espérant qu'Il m'avait attendu. Heureusement, il était là et dès que je fus rentrée, il m'entraîna à nouveau dehors.

- Et ben dis donc, quand tu t'énerves, toi ! plaisanta-t-il.

Je me mis à pleurer, il ne manquait plus que ça. Non seulement il me prenait pour quelqu'un qui s'excite facilement, mais il pourrait aussi rajouter qui pleure pour un rien.

- Elle… Ils, commençai-je en sanglotant  
- Ils … ont tous gâché, murmura-t-il  
- Oui… dis-je en réussissant à arrêter de pleurer.

Et, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, nos visages se rapprochèrent, mais cette fois jusqu'au bout. Il m'embrassa doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fougueusement. Nous dûmes quand même nous arrêter, sous peine de mourir étouffés…

Nous passâmes des heures à nous embrasser et à parler et il était très tard. Il me regarda tendrement et me proposa de m'accompagner jusqu'à ma salle commune.

Après un dernier et long baiser, je montai dans le dortoir et passai le reste de la nuit à ressasser cette magnifique soirée qui avait failli mal se terminer.

Cela faisait à peine une heure que j'avais réussi à m'endormir quand Ginny me réveilla :

- Luna ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Parce que…  
- … Hmmm…. je dors… l'interrompis-je  
- Plus maintenant ! Allez aide-moi ! Je ne souviens plus de rien après le plan Ron-Hermione, juste d'être partie fière de moi. J'ai dû boire quelques verres…  
- Quelques verres ? m'exclamai-je déjà tout à fait réveillée, laisse-moi rire, tu étais totalement jetée !  
- J'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû ? risqua-t-elle  
- Oh oui !  
- Qui est ?  
- Tu as embrassé quelqu'un… et pas n'importe qui, rajoutai-je sous son regard effaré.  
- Qui ? s'inquiéta-t-elle  
- Malefoy !  
- C'est pas vrai ? Merdeuuuuu, mais qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Harry ?  
- La vérité !! Que Malefoy t'as poussée à boire et que tu as failli gâcher ma soirée !  
- Gâcher ta soirée… FAILLI ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu ? me demanda-t-elle subitement excitée  
- Je… je sors avec Théo, répondis-je gênée.  
- C'est super !! Je suis trop contente pour toi ! Dis… Tu témoigneras en ma faveur si je dis la vérité à Harry ?  
- Pas « si »!! Tu as intérêt à le lui dire bien vite si tu veux que Malefoy ne le fasse pas avant toi !  
- Je … je vais lui écrire une lettre avant de partir, il pourra digérer la pilule comme ça…

Et elle partit la tête basse.

Nous étions devant l'entrée du château, prêts à partir. Théo n'était même pas venu me dire au revoir… Je ne comptais sans doute pas beaucoup pour lui, une amourette d'un soir… Je ne me rendais même pas compte que je pleurais. C'est là qu'il arriva en courant et je fonçai vers lui, me blottissant dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu tellement peur d'arriver trop tard, dit-il avant de m'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. On se verra à chaque vacance, hein ? Tu me manques déjà !!  
- J'ai… j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais plus, répondis-je émue.  
- Comment n'aurais-je pas pu venir te dire au revoir, je t'aime Luna !  
- Moi aussi je t'aime ! m'écriai-je

C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie, je venais de trouver l'amour.


End file.
